This invention relates to a motorcycle provided with a body height adjusting mechanism for adjusting the body height of the motorcycle by changing the lengths of front suspensions and a rear cushion unit.
A motorcycle is provided with a body height adjustor with which the rider can change the height of the body of the motorcycle by using front suspensions and a rear cushion unit.
The height adjustor includes hydraulic hoses used for connection between front suspensions and a body height adjusting unit and between the body height adjusting unit and a rear cushion unit, and hydraulic fluid, i.e. pressure oil, is supplied to o discharged from hydraulic jacks of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit through the hydraulic hoses to simultaneously change the lengths of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit.
However, in a case where the body height at the front and rear portions is changed by simultaneously changing the lengths of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit, there is a fear of inclining upwardly the radiation angle of a head lamp attached to the front fork or inclining the radiation angle excessively downwardly.
In another aspect, in a case where the body height adjustor of the prior art of the character described above is applied to a motorcycle, the body height is set to a high position or a low position by changing a body height changing valve to a high or low side. However, a most suitable position of the body height is determined by the individual attitudes of riders, for example. Namely, in the determination of the low position of the body height, it is difficult to determine a suitable position for the riders having various personal body sizes or attitudes. To date, there has not been proposed a motorcycle having a body height adjusting mechanism solving the above matter.
In the connection described above, when it is required to position the body height to the low position, a body height adjusting unit is operated so as not to excessively apply hydraulic pressure of hydraulic fluid to hydraulic jacks of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit. The hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic jacks is discharged by the weight of the motorcycle itself and the weight of the rider. However, in this case, since a small quantity of hydraulic pressure is applied to the hydraulic jacks of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit, there is a danger of extending the front suspensions in a case where a load to be distributed to a front wheel is made extremely small, such as in a case where the front wheel is apart from a road in a certain reason.